Sus ojos
by Estrella de la Tarde
Summary: epilogo Amor, peleas... la historia de toda pareja ¿pero que pasa años despues?Reviews please!
1. Sus ojos

No puedo dejar de pensar en sus ojos. Esos ojos oscuros tan profundos que parecen no tener fondo y tan negros que parecen una noche sin luna ni estrellas. A veces, al mirar dentro de ellos, siento que podría ahogarme en su interior y cuando me reflejo en ellos me doy cuenta que ya es tarde: ya me he ahogado en ellos.  
  
Me he perdido tan dentro de tus ojos que ya son parte de mí. Aunque, por desgracia, tu no te das cuenta. Para ti nada ha cambiado. Para ti, yo sigo siendo la misma chica que antes, pero no es cierto ya no lo soy. ¿No te das cuenta de que cambiado? ¿No ves que me cuesta respirar cuando me miras o que si te fijas en otra chica me entran ganas de llorar y gritar?. ¿De verdad no puedes verlo?  
  
Lily se seco las lagrimas que le corrían la cara y que amenazaban con mojar su diario. Le estaba resultando doloroso pero sabia que guardárselo dentro era mucho peor así que con un suspiro siguió escribiendo.  
  
Sé que no suelo expresar mis sentimientos, que no sé explicarlos y que no me gusta hablar de mí, pero ¿No resulta evidente en mi cara?. ¿Por qué todos se dan cuenta menos tu?. ¿Tan invisible te resulto, James? Sé que para ti soy una chica mas de las cientos que conoces, como mucho tu amiga, pero desde luego no más. Sé que tu corazón no me pertenece y que nunca lo hará, y no porque yo no lo desee, si no simplemente porque el destino no lo quiere así. Si ya se que el destino es una de esas tonterías como Adivinación, pero en este caso creo que si existe y que aunque yo te ame nunca me corresponderás.  
  
Pero ya no aguanto más. Tengo que librarme de esta angustia como sea. Quizás, si soy capaz de expresarte lo que siento pueda enfrentarme al hecho de que no me amas y nunca lo harás y pueda librarme de mi angustia y quien sabe, quizás algún día si me ames...  
  
¡Basta de soñar con fantasías Lily! ¡Eso no ocurrirá!. Pero tampoco puedo seguir viviendo así, soñando algo que no ocurrirá y sufriendo por ello. Me estoy volviendo loca y el miedo a perder nuestra amistad es lo que me impide decirte como me siento. Supongo que este es el momento de demostrar porque el Sombrero me colocó en Gryffindor y si pierdo nuestra amistad intentare sobrevivir a ello. Al fin y al cabo ¿ No sobrevive todo el mundo a los corazones rotos? Espero tener el valor ¡ANIMO LILY!  
  
Lily Evans se levanto de su cama y tras limpiarse las lagrimas y recogerse su pelo pelirrojo en una coleta salió de la habitación de 7º curso y se dirigió a la Sala Común. Allí estaban los Merodeadores, planeando su próxima broma a Snape. Nada mas ver a James, Lily sintió que se quedaba sin aire y le entro el pánico, pero antes de que pudiera huir a su habitación de nuevo James levantó la vista y la vio:  
  
_- ¡Lily! ¿Estas bien?. ¡Acércate a oír lo que hemos planeado!  
  
Lily se armo de valor y respirando hondo para no ahogarse en sus ojos miro a James. Era ahora o nunca.  
  
Vale, ahora después, pero primero ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas James?  
  
Espero que os guste. Se que es muy corto, pero creo que no esta mal. Ahora por favor dejadme review y decidme si quereis que lo continue. Gracias ^^ 


	2. La declaracion

Hola! Ante todo muchas gracias por las 14 review (mi numero favorito ^^) que me habéis dejado en el momento que escribo esto. Nunca había tenido tantas y estoy emocionada ;_;. Así que gracias a Paula (sabes que me encantan tus review paranoicas), Anonima, Bjarka, Nikkyta (espero que me haya librao del tomatazo :p y gracias x decir que valgo para esto me ilusiono mucho!! ^_____^) ,Hermione de Potter (espero que te siga gustando esta historia de tus suegritos ;) ); dannyfernanda (gracias x la lechuza y ahora mismo leo tus historias); Liza; Kmi; Kandra (la verdad no se xq los hice en 7 año kizas xq yo tengo 17 jeje y es complicao declararse a un amigo asi que entiendo que Lily no sea tan valiente); maika yugi; Lorena; Kitty; Uriko y Lucia. De verdad muchas gracias a todas por animarme. También gracias a Laura que aunque es incapaz de escribir una review (serás vaga) me animo por el messenger a que continuara la historia. Espero que os guste este capitulo que es bastante mas largo que el anterior ^^  
  
Vale, ahora después, pero primero, ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas James?  
  
No creo que nunca averigües lo que me costó decir estas palabras. Tuve que usar todo mi valor para decirlas sin temblar ni echar a correr. En los pocos segundos que tardaste en responderme, mientras veía tu cara de sorpresa, se me ocurrieron mil y una excusas para echarme atrás y huir de tu respuesta, de tu rechazo, pero también de tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu amistad o tu amor si este era posible. En resumen, estuve apunto de huir de ti. Pero, por suerte, me respondiste antes de que yo pudiera hablar.  
  
Claro- me respondiste aun sorprendido- ¿Nos perdonáis chicos?  
  
Mientras nos íbamos, vi en las caras de nuestros amigos guiños de complicidad y Remus, incluso me deseo buena suerte en susurros para que tu no lo oyeras. Ay, ¿Por qué ellos se dan cuenta y tu no? En ese instante, me di cuenta de lo que valoraba su amistad y desee que, pasara lo que pasara entre nosotros, siempre estuvieran allí. Si además de tu rechazo, perdía su amistad no lo podría soportar.  
  
¿Estas bien?. Pareces enferma...  
  
Tu voz corta mis pensamientos y cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos (que ni siquiera recuerdo cuando he cerrado) descubro que estamos en la puerta de la biblioteca.  
  
No creo que aquí nos molesten y más siendo un sábado antes de que empiecen las vacaciones de Navidad- me explicas en tono de disculpa.  
  
De acuerdo- respondo respirando hondo- Entremos.  
  
Una vez dentro y sentados en una de las mesas del fondo, me miras con cara de preocupación, mientras yo intento esquivar tu mirada porque sé que si miro tus ojos perderé el poco valor que me queda.  
  
¿De verdad no te pasa nada Lily?  
  
Niego con la cabeza porque soy incapaz de hablar. He vuelto a mirar en tus ojos y me he quedado sin palabras. Pero tu sigues hablando sin darte cuenta del efecto que ejerces sobre mí. ¿James, eres así de ciego o es que te gusta verme sufrir?  
  
Es que estas muy seria y este no es tu estilo Lily.- hablas ajeno a todo lo que me pasa- Llevo todo el camino preguntándome si he hecho o dicho algo para ofenderte, pero hace muchisimo tiempo que no te hago una broma  
  
Así que- continuas, mientras me coges una mano- ¿Qué es lo que he dicho para ofenderte?  
  
Cuando me coges la mano, siento como si un millón de cargas eléctricas me recorrieran el cuerpo. Creo que esto debe ser lo mas parecido a meter los dedos en un enchufe que he vivido nunca. Intento despejar mi mente, pero solo porque tu me estas pidiendo una respuesta.  
  
Tranquilo- respondo- No estoy enfadada contigo, no has hecho ni dicho nada que pueda ofenderme.  
  
Veo aparecer en tu cara una expresión de alivio, que es rápidamente reemplazada otra vez por la preocupación.  
  
Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?. Dímelo, por favor- me suplicas.  
  
Es ahora o nunca- pienso, mientras cojo aire para explicarme de una vez.  
  
El problema es que ya no sé si lo que siento por ti es amistad o es algo mas- te digo, mientras veo aparecer la sorpresa en tu cara.  
  
Mejor dicho- me corrijo, armándome de valor al ver que aun no has huido corriendo- Si sé lo que siento por ti y estoy segura de que es algo más que amistad. Sé que no compartes mis sentimientos ni espero que lo hagas en el futuro, pero tenia que decírtelo porque me estaba volviendo loca.  
  
Mientras digo lo que me parece una sentencia a muerte de nuestra amistad, siento que me empiezan a arder las mejillas. Maldigo en silencio, porque era lo único que me faltaba para terminar de hacer el ridículo. Aun así, me enorgullece pensar que he sido capaz de decirte esto manteniendo tu mirada, aunque la cara de pasmo que se te ha quedado no ayuda mucho, la verdad.  
  
Te aprieto la mano y pareces reaccionar. O al menos la cara de pasmo va desapareciendo, aunque el asombro sigue ahí  
  
- Siento habértelo dicho- me disculpo- Pero tenia que hacerlo. Espero que esto no estropee nuestra amistad.  
  
Lily, yo no... - intentas hablar, pero te interrumpes.  
  
Estoy sorprendida es la primera vez que te veo sin palabras.  
  
Tranquilo, no tienes que explicar nada- digo, sintiéndome extrañamente tranquila- Ya sé que no sientes nada por mí. Lo he sabido siempre.  
  
Lo que quería decir- vuelves a intentar- Es que no sabia nada. ¿Desde cuando?  
  
No estoy segura- suspiro- Creo que desde principios de curso, pero me costo mucho admitirlo ante mi misma.  
  
Supongo que habrá sido duro para ti- comentas tocándome el pelo- Pero casi tres meses... ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta?  
  
Me encojo de hombros, intentando que parezca que no le doy importancia. Ni por todo el oro del mundo te dejaría saber el daño que me ha hecho. Aun tengo algo de dignidad.  
  
Lo siento- me dices- Debería haberme dado cuenta.  
  
Por mucho que seas el chico más listo del colegio y Premio Anual- respondo sonriendo- no tienes que saberlo todo.  
  
¡Pues esto debería haberlo sabido!- te reprochas- Una amiga mía que, además, es la chica más simpática, guapa, inteligente y dulce del colegio esta enamorada de mí y yo no me doy cuenta. ¿ Cómo puedo ser tan tonto?  
  
Al oír lo que piensas de mí, noto que mis piernas se convierten en gelatina y agradezco estar sentada porque si no ya me hubiese caído al suelo.  
  
Aun así- continuas, mientras me tocas una mejilla sonrojada- Espero no ser tan tonto al respecto nunca más.  
  
¿Qué quieres decir?- susurro, porque no tengo fuerzas para hablar mas alto.  
  
Quiero decir- susurras tu también, mientras acercas tus labios a los míos, hasta que casi pueden rozarse- Que si te dejara escapar eso me convertiría en un tonto de por vida y no estoy dispuesto a serlo.  
  
Antes de que se me ocurra que decir, me besas y ese beso es tan dulce que pierdo de vista todo lo que hay a nuestro alrededor. Por lo visto no solo soy capaz de perderme en tus ojos si no también en tu boca. Pero en ese instante decides separar nuestros labios  
  
Lily, ha hecho falta que me explicaras lo que sientes para que me diera cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti.- me dices  
  
Por favor si esto es un sueño que nadie me despierte- pienso- Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  
  
Pero por suerte para mi no es un sueño.  
  
Como ya he dicho antes- continuas- Pienso dejar de comportarme como un tonto así que ¿Saldrías conmigo Lily?  
  
¡Sí!- exclamo- Esto me parece un sueño.  
  
Vaya, pues habrá que demostrarte que no es un sueño- dices mientras una sonrisa asoma en tu cara.  
  
Y para demostrarlo me vuelves a besar y mientras lo haces siento que me vuelvo a perder en tus ojos y en tus labios y estoy muy feliz de que sea así, porque ahora sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo...  
  
Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo y posiblemente el fic (esto ultimo aun no lo he decidido). He pensado escribir este mismo capitulo desde la perspectiva de James, pero si lo hago tendrá que esperar a que vuelva de vacaciones lo que será en Septiembre. De momento disfrutad de la declaración y si os ha gustado, dejadme review. Que no os ha gustado, pues dejadme review y decidme por que, que os parece que se puede mejorar, pues entonces por favor dejadme review y decidme como lo puedo mejorar. Valoro todas las criticas y opiniones. Así que pulsa el botón lila y alégrame el día!! ^_________^ 


	3. La sorpresa Declaracion version James

Hola a todo el mundo!! Ya he vuelto de vacaciones! ^_^. Mientras estuve en la playa escribí un poco en un cuaderno así que aquí tenéis recién llegado desde la playa el nuevo capitulo. Al final opte por el 2º capitulo versión James así que si alguien cree que no es realista lo siento mucho!! Pero es que no soy un chico y he hecho todo lo posible. Ah! Antes de que se me olvide! Muchas gracias a mis amigos que sin saberlo me han ayudado con este capitulo al contarme sus problemas sentimentales (espero que nunca lean esto o me mataran je :P) Y como no gracias a mis fantasticas review!!OS KIERO!!! PAULIKA: Gracias x decir que la declaracion no es demasiado cursi ;_; y x seguir animandome a escribir.  
  
LAURA: tambien gracias x los animos aunque no escribas review (VAGAA!)  
  
LALWENDE: gracias x decir que escribo bien y me alegro de que te identificaras con Lily. Eso es lo que intentaba. Espero que te siga gustando  
  
HERMIONE de POTTER: Me ha emocionado que hayas leido tantas veces ese capitulo snif ;_;. Espero que aun te siga gustando esta historia de tus suegritos  
  
SNMH: gracias x dcir cosas tan bonitas sobre la historia.  
  
KITTY: aki esta la perspectiva de James. Espero que te guste  
  
NIKKYTA: Espero que hayas soportado la espera. Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo asi que no tendras que ir al infierno :P  
  
ANNA: espero que te guste la continuacion y que si vuelves a estar en esta situacion te vaya tambien como a Lily  
  
ANDREA: gracias x felicitarme  
  
JNH: Tranki que ya la continuo. Aunque tengo que admitir que e estado tentada de dejarla como esta  
  
GINNY de POTTER WEASLEY: Gracias x la idea. Si yo tb pienso que Sirius debe aparecer algo. Jeje es mi Merodeador favorito lo que daria x dar una vuelta en su moto suspiro (GEORGE WEASLEY NO T PONGAS CELOSO! :p)  
  
PIRRA: ya continuo no llores!!  
  
URRAKA MRS FEAR: espero que sigas pensando que es lindo Ahora a leer y espero que os guste!! Vale, ahora después, pero primero, ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas James?  
  
Tengo que admitirlo, al oírte decir eso lo primero que me paso por la cabeza fue ¿Qué demonios he hecho ahora?  
  
Claro- te respondí cuando conseguí hablar sin oír sirenas de alarma en mi mente- ¿Nos perdonáis chicos?  
  
Mientras salíamos de la Sala Común, vi como nuestros amigos te hacían gestos de animo. ¿Por qué necesitas que te den ánimos?. Siempre he creído que eres la persona más valiente que conozco y nunca has dudado en decir lo que piensas así que ¿Qué ocurre ahora?. No tengo ni idea.  
  
Una vez en camino decidí dirigirme a la biblioteca. Es imposible encontrar a alguien allí el día antes de que comiencen las vacaciones. No puedo evitar mirarte de reojo durante el trayecto, pero no e das cuenta porque vas sumida en tus pensamientos. Es muy extraño verte así, tan pálida y seria, tan distinta de la Lily alegre y bromista que conozco desde hace 7 años que no puedo evitar preguntarme que he hecho o dicho para ofenderte tanto.  
  
De repente, delante de la puerta de la biblioteca te pones aun más pálida y cierras los ojos como si te doliera mucho algo. Pareces muy enferma y eso me preocupa.  
  
¿Estas bien?. Pareces enferma...  
  
Al hablarte, abres los ojos sorprendida y miras donde estamos. Da la sensación de que ni siquiera sabes como hemos llegado hasta aquí.  
  
No creo que aquí nos molesten y más siendo un sábado antes de que empiecen las vacaciones de Navidad-  
  
De acuerdo- me contestas- Entremos  
  
Ya dentro, te dirigiste a una de las mesas del fondo, supongo que para hacer más difícil que alguien nos viera. La verdad es que tu conducta me tiene preocupado, pero también despierta mi curiosidad, ¿Dónde se ha metido la Lily que yo conozco?  
  
Cuando nos sentamos, intento mirarte a los ojos para averiguar que pasa. Todo lo que piensas se refleja en tus ojos. Nunca he visto unos ojos más expresivos que los tuyos. Pero hoy me los ocultas y eso me sorprende desagradablemente. Es la primera vez que evitas mirarme a los ojos. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿De verdad no te pasa nada Lily?- pregunto cada vez mas preocupado.  
  
Aunque niegas con la cabeza puedo ver que algo te molesta. No soporto verte así ni tampoco el silencio que se forma entre nosotros, así que continuo hablando.  
  
Es que estas muy seria y este no es tu estilo Lily.- te digo - Llevo todo el camino preguntándome si he hecho o dicho algo para ofenderte, pero hace muchisimo tiempo que no te hago una broma  
  
Así que- continuo, mientras te cojo una mano- ¿Qué es lo que he dicho para ofenderte?  
  
Al cogerte la mano te pones rígida, aunque finalmente te relajas. Lo entendería si fuera la primera vez que te cojo la mano, pero te la he cogido miles de veces antes. ¿Qué te ocurre Lily? ¿Y por que no eres capaz de decírmelo?  
  
Tranquilo- respondes- No estoy enfadada contigo, no has hecho ni dicho nada que pueda ofenderme.  
  
Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?. - Pregunto- Dímelo, por favor.  
  
Te veo respirar hondo y me preparo para lo peor. Pero no hay manera de prepararse para lo que me dices.  
  
El problema es que ya no sé si lo que siento por ti es amistad o es algo mas- me dices.  
  
Me quedo helado. Si me hubieras dicho que Snape ha montado mi club de fans no me habría sorprendido tanto. Mi primera idea es considerarlo una broma pesada, pero me estas mirando a los ojos y puedo ver que me estas diciendo la verdad. Aun así intento negar lo evidente, pero tu continuas implacable.  
  
Mejor dicho, si sé lo que siento por ti y estoy segura de que es algo más que amistad. Sé que no compartes mis sentimientos ni espero que lo hagas en el futuro, pero tenia que decírtelo porque me estaba volviendo loca.  
  
En ese momento te pones colorada y no puedo evitar pensar que estas muy guapa. EHH!! UN MOMENTO!!¿ESTOY PENSANDO QUE LILY ES GUAPA? Pues si y mucho- me contesta una voz en mi interior- Pero no solo eso es cariñosa, inteligente, divertida... ¡PARA EL CARRO!- me digo a mi mismo- ¡Al final resultara que estoy enamorado de ella y todo! de acuerdo, es una chica muy especial, pero solo es mi amiga ¿Y que tendría de malo que estuvieras enamorado de ella?- continua la voz en mi interior- Además, ya has admitido que te parece especial así que posiblemente SI estés enamorado de ella.  
  
Me aprietas la mano y vuelvo a la realidad. Aun estoy sorprendido por tus palabras, pero aun lo estoy mas por mi reacción ¿de verdad estoy enamorado de ti? Cada vez me parece mas probable...  
  
Siento habértelo dicho- te disculpas- Pero tenia que hacerlo. Espero que esto no estropee nuestra amistad.  
  
¿Por qué tendrías que sentirlo? Gracias a tu declaración he conseguido analizar mis sentimientos (y posiblemente también un dolor de cabeza) y he de admitir que el resultado es bastante inesperado. Pero hay algo que necesito saber  
  
Lily, yo no... - intento habla, pero me quedo sin palabras.  
  
Tranquilo, no tienes que explicar nada- intentas tranquilizarme - Ya sé que no sientes nada por mí. Lo he sabido siempre.  
  
No sabes lo equivocada que estas. No creo que a esta confusión de emociones se le pueda llamar nada.  
  
Lo que quería decir- vuelvo a intentar- Es que no sabia nada. ¿Desde cuando?  
  
No estoy segura- suspiras- Creo que desde principios de curso, pero me costo mucho admitirlo ante mi misma.  
  
Me dan ganas de darme golpes contra una pared. ¿Tanto tiempo? Hay que ser tonto para no darse cuenta.  
  
Supongo que habrá sido duro para ti- comento tocándote el pelo- Pero casi tres meses... ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta?  
  
Te encoges de hombros como si no le dieras importancia pero no puedo creerte. Tiene que haber sido horrible. Solo de imaginarme en tu lugar se me encoge el corazón.  
  
Lo siento- me disculpo- Debería haberme dado cuenta.  
  
Por mucho que seas el chico más listo del colegio y Premio Anual- respondes suavemente- no tienes que saberlo todo.  
  
Tu voz hace que me recorra un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no lo notes.  
  
¡Pues esto debería haberlo sabido!- me reprocho- Una amiga mía que, además, es la chica más simpática, guapa, inteligente y dulce del colegio esta enamorada de mí y yo no me doy cuenta. ¿ Cómo puedo ser tan tonto?  
  
Al oír decir lo que pienso de ti, que lo he dicho sin pensar, tengo que rendirme a lo evidente: estoy enamorado de ti.  
  
Aun así- continuo, mientras te toco una mejilla- Espero no ser tan tonto al respecto nunca más.  
  
¿Qué quieres decir?- susurras.  
  
Quiero decir- susurro yo también, acercando mis labios a los tuyos hasta que casi pueden rozarse- Que si te dejara escapar eso me convertiría en un tonto de por vida y no estoy dispuesto a serlo.  
  
Antes de que piense que estoy haciendo me acerco un pelín mas y te beso. Nunca pense que alguien pudiera perderse en un beso, pero es posible. Al besarte, olvide donde estabamos y lo que nos rodeaba. Solo estabamos tu y yo. Pero, aunque me gustaría que el beso no terminara hay algo que tengo que decirte. Cuando nos separamos, no puedo evitar pensar que estas aun mas guapa.  
  
Lily, ha hecho falta que me explicaras lo que sientes para que me diera cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti- te dije.  
  
Y nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente- Pense.  
  
En ese momento me miraste de una forma muy especial. Era un gesto típico de la Lily que siempre había conocido, pero ahora tenia un significado nuevo. Desee poder conocer este aspecto tuyo que nunca había visto.  
  
Como ya he dicho antes- continuas- Seria un tonto si te dejara irte, así que ¿Saldrías conmigo Lily?  
  
¡Sí!- exclamas, haciéndome muy feliz- Esto me parece un sueño.  
  
Al oírte no puedo evitar sonreír. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo.  
  
Vaya, pues habrá que demostrarte que no es un sueño-  
  
Y para demostrártelo, te vuelvo a besar. Mientras te estoy besando recuerdo que mañana es Navidad y no puedo evitar pensar que he recibido el mejor regalo de todos: tu amor.  
  
Muchas gracias por leer esto. El proximo capitulo, que ya esta casi escrito, llegara a partir del 2 o 3 de Septiembre. ¿Por qué tarda mas de una semana? Porque son las fiestas de mi pueblo y voy a estar de juerga todo el rato ^_______^.  
  
Espero que os haya gustado. Así que ya sabéis, si os ha gustado dejadme review, si pensáis que no se como piensan los chicos dejadme review, si queréis un chico como James dejadme review y me decís porque os gusta tanto este chico mío (jeje ya me gustaría a mi que fuera real, pero es invención mía ;_;), y si odiáis mi historia también dejame review y explícame por que. Ala pulsa el botoncito lila, que a ti no te cuesta nada y a mi me alegra mucho 


	4. James ¿Como has podido?

Ala ya terminaron las fiestas y aquí estoy yo muerta de sueño y agotada. Tened piedad de mí si no os gusta este capitulo tengo muchisimo sueño acumulado :P. Weno creo que es hora de que dedique este fic verdad? Pues este fic esta dedicado a todas las personas que me han dejado review porque gracias a ellas he continuado escribiendo (si no llega a ser por vosotras no habría pasado del primer cap.). Me habéis dado ánimos y apoyado y espero que sigáis haciéndolo. También esta dedicado a Laura (la q no deja reviews) y a todos esos amigos que sin darse cuenta me dan alguna idea para la historia (menos mal que no saben que escribo :P)  
  
HERMIONE de POTTER: FELICIDADES!!! Espero que te guste mi regalo de cumpleaños. He terminado de escribirlo hoy para que lo puedas leer el día de tu cumple ;) Espero que te guste.  
  
SNMH: vaya, nunca pense que me saldría tan bien la parte de James, pero si te gusta mas que la de Lily tendré que pensar que esta mejor. Espero que te siga gustando  
  
LALWENDE: Si lo admito fue un poco rápido, pero es que el chico no se anda por las ramas. Aquí sale un pelin Sirius, pero visto que te gusta tanto (¿A quien no le gusta?) te voy a contar una exclusiva :p. Mi próxima historia posiblemente será un amor/odio con Sirius de protagonista. Creo que Canuto se lo ha ganado ^^  
  
MAIKA YUGI: gracias x la review y sobre lo que piensan los chicos... Yo creo que aun no he encontrado a alguno que piense (deben estar en extinción) chicos no me comais!!!^^  
  
NIKKYTA: Me alegro de que tu salud mental este mejorando, jeje la mía creo que ha empeorado después de una semana de no dormir ^^. Lo admito James se enamora muy rápido o mejor dicho enamorado ya estaba solo que ha necesitado un empujoncito para saberlo (mas que un empujoncito un empujón bestia xo weno). Espero que te siga gustando.  
  
KITTY: Espero que te siga gustando James y mi historia claro!^^  
  
URRAKA MAYOR: Espero que este también te emocione y no te quedes levantada hasta muy tarde (ejem creo que no soy la mas indicada para pedir eso :p)  
  
Here we go!!  
  
Dios mío, ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde ese día?. No me lo puedo creer. Ya estamos en Marzo y yo llevo 3 meses saliendo con James, pero aun me parece que me declare ayer...  
  
A veces parece que hace 10 minutos que entramos a la Sala Común cogidos de la mano por primera vez pero otras parece que llevemos saliendo años y años. Ese día fue inolvidable, al declararme a James pense que nunca volveria a pasar tanta vergüenza en mi vida pero, es que me había olvidado de Sirius Black.  
  
Han pasado 3 meses y aun me pongo colorada al recordar nuestra entrada en la Sala Común. Sirius, nada mas vernos cogidos de la mano, empezó a gritar para llamar la atencion de todos los que estaban alli y despues encendio petardos para festejar que James y yo estabamos juntos, mientras el resto nos felicitaban. Acabo montando tanto escandalo que McGonagall subio a ver que pasaba y nos quito 10 puntos por armar alboroto a altas horas de la noche (yo no creo que las 11 de la noche fuera tan tarde pero cualquiera se lo decia...)  
  
Desde ese día he empezado a conocer un James diferente del que ven sus amigos, un James cariñoso y atento, aunque tambien un poco olvidadizo, porque mira que olvidar San Valentin... Si, ya se, ya se. No es el primero ni el unico al que se le ha olvidado San Valentin, pero que encima tuviera que recordarselo Sirius no tiene nombre. Aunque bien pensado ¿Quién habría pensado que Sirius podía acordase de un día asi? Al final resultara ser cierto que enamorarse cambia a la gente o por lo menos en el caso de Sirius parece serlo. Bendita Arabella Figg que ha conseguido lo que parecia imposible.  
  
Lily sonrio mientras seguia escribiendo.  
  
O a lo mejor no tan bendita, porque Bella puede llegar a ser peor que los Merodeadores juntos si se enfada y no creo que ni siquiera Sirius se atreviera a enfrentarse a ella y eso que el es el mas impulsivo de los cuatro.  
  
De todas maneras Sirius ha sido el que mas nos ha apoyado. Es dificil ser Premio Anual, ocuparte de los estudios y tener tiempo para ti, pero lo es mas aun cuando hay una guerra fuera del colegio. James y yo tenemos que servir de ejemplo a todos y eso es muy duro porque la mayoria de las veces lo unico que te apetece es irte por ahí en vez de seguir todas las reglas (weno en el caso de James por lo menos intentar que no te cojan mientras las rompes)y cuando no las sigues siempre habra alguien que te lo reproche...  
  
De todas formas hoy no es día de ponerse filosoficos, porque hoy es un día muy especial. Hoy hago 3 meses con James y ademas es mi cumpleaños. Una bonita casualidad. Estoy deseando ver que se le ha ocurrido a James para celebrarlo. Me tiene en ascuas, porque todos mis amigos ya me han felicitado y dado sus regalos excepto el y Sirius. Supongo que James estará esperando a que nos quedemos solos en algún momento y Sirius... de Sirius puedes esperarte cualquier cosa. Hablando de Sirius, me esta llamando ahora mismo y dice que como no baje en 5 minutos me quedo sin regalo.  
  
Lily guardó su diario y bajo corriendo las escaleras preguntándose cual seria su regalo. Sirius siempre se superaba en buscar cosas extrañas para regalar. El año pasado le había regalado una piedra de colores chillones que tocaba música según el humor que tuvieras y el anterior una pluma que puede escribir lo que has soñado.  
  
Cuando llego a la Sala Común vio a Sirius con un paquete detrás de su espalda.  
  
Un poco mas y me quedo con tu regalo, Lily.  
  
Trae ese paquete Canuto que seguro que te molesta mucho.  
  
Sirius le alcanzo el paquete a su amiga que empezó a desenvolverlo con cara de curiosidad. Al abrirlo vio un pequeño frasquito con una luz azulada en su interior. Lily miro a Sirius con cara asombrada.  
  
Es muy bonito pero ¿Qué es?  
  
No estoy seguro. El vendedor me dijo que era la luz de una estrella muy antigua. Tanto que ya no se recuerda su nombre Pero creo que lo dijo para hacerse el interesante - continuo Sirius- Para mi solo es una lampara bonita  
  
Es preciosa- Sonrío Lily dándole un abrazo- Por cierto ¿donde esta James?  
  
Estoy aquí- contesto James desde la puerta- ¿Y ese regalo a que ha venido Canuto? Como se entere Bella te puede matar  
  
Lily se quedo pálida. James tenia que estar bromeando, no había manera de que hubiera olvidado su cumpleaños. ¡Era imposible!  
  
James ¿de verdad no sabes que día es hoy?- dijo cuando encontró su voz  
  
Tranquilízate Lily no me he olvidado de que hoy hacemos tres meses.  
  
No eso no James, otra cosa pasa hoy  
  
¿Sí?. Pues ahora no caigo...  
  
Lily cerro los ojos, mientras sentía crecer la furia en su interior. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidar algo así? ¡Lo había recordado los 6 años anteriores! Cuando consiguió volver a hablar, lo hizo de forma calmada.  
  
James hoy es mi cumpleaños...  
  
Fue esa forma de hablar tranquila lo que aterro a James. Lily era la típica chica que cuando se enfadaba gritaba y te insultaba pero a las 2 horas te había perdonado. Pero si ya no te gritaba es que incluso estaba demasiado enfadada para eso, lo que podía significar que no te perdonara en mucho tiempo.  
  
Has sido capaz de acordarte mientras fuimos amigos, pero ahora que deberías tenerme al menos más cariño se te olvida lo elemental...  
  
Lily, yo... lo siento  
  
Ahora no valen las disculpas James. Supongo que si ni siquiera te importo lo suficiente para acordarte de mi cumpleaños es una tontería que sigamos juntos. Hemos terminado  
  
Diciendo esto Lily se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación a llorar en paz y odiar a James Potter.  
  
James se quedo sin saber que decir mirando la escalera, hasta que Sirius le dio una palmada en un hombro.  
  
Amigo, nunca la había visto tan enfadada.  
  
Ya... me siento fatal  
  
Pues aun no te queda nada. Por lo que se de Lily, posiblemente ahora no te considere ni su amigo...  
  
Tengo que recuperarla Canuto  
  
Pues mas te vale pensar en algo bueno Cornamenta  
  
Y con estas palabras Sirius, se fue a su cuarto dejando a James sentado solo en la Sala Común, pensando que hacer para recuperar a Lily  
  
Oooh muy triste lo sé, pero es que no todo iba a ser bonito. Tranquilas ya se le ocurrirá algo a James (espero). Por cierto, para los que no lo sepan soy una fan de Tolkien y hay algo en este capitulo que tiene que ver con el señor de los Anillos (es muy fácil de ver) quien sepa que es que me lo ponga en la review ;) Bueno ahora ya sabéis: yo he hecho mi parte y he escrito un capitulo y ahora por favor hacer la vuestra y dejarme review, que animada se me ocurren mas ideas y escribo más rápido Así que déjame review y pon lo que kieras, criticas, halagos etc. etc. 


	5. ¿me perdonas Lily?

Holaaaa!! ya estoy aqui de nuevo ^_^. Siento haber tardado pero es que tenia que escribir algo para mi otra historia (Tres locas y una daga) que la tenia abandonada desde Julio ^^UU. De todas maneras este es el ultimo capitulo -_-o mejor deberia decir el penultimo porque voy a incluir un epiloguillo. Por cierto este capitulo va del punto de vista de James al de Lily. Es la primera vez que hago esto asi que no se como saldra (crucemos los dedos)...  
  
Lo de Tolkien era, evidentemente, el regalo de Sirius. Se trata de la misma botella que da Galadriel a Frodo. Contiene la luz de Eärendil y le iluminara cuando ya no quede ninguna esperanza. jeje de todas maneras Cynthia y Lalwende no ibais muy descaminadas al decir que era un silmarill, es la luz de un silmarill y Eärendil lo llevaba en la frente ( o algo asi es que no me entere mucho cuando me lei El Silmarillion). En fin mejor dejo el tema o estoy hablando de El señor de los anillos hasta mañana ^^UU y paso a mi parte favorita las reviews ^_______^  
  
NIKKYTTA: Gracias por los halagos!! Me emocionas. snif me hace pensar que puedo dedicarme a esto (uuuuy creo q se me estan subiendo los halagos ^^UU) Te daria un beso para agradecertelo pero creo que no es posible. Date por besada (o busca a un chico wapo que te lo de de mi parte ;). Lo de Lily/ Sirius para el proximo fic no creo que lo haga Lily va con James no puedo evitarlo (jeje posiblemente el fic acabe en esta seccion xq a st paso tb sera un amor/odio d ellos.....xo na es seguro aun no he empezao a escribirlo). De todas maneras prometo pensarmelo...kizas valga para algun cap suelto (6)  
  
PIRRA: Mu lista con lo de la estrella :p- Siento que te pareciera corto, pero es que no me salen mas largos U_U. Espero que este tambien te guste  
  
DANIELA LUPIN: No me importa que antes no dejaras review pero ahora hazlo porfa. Gracias por decir que es lindo y esta bien escrito!! muchas gracias. No sabes lo que significa para mi. Aqui aparece tu Remus... no podia olvidarme de el. X cierto Peter no aparece xq esta en la enfermeria (x si a alguien le interesa) la razon *crujido de nudillos* no le aguanto!! XDD  
  
KITTY: pos asi de despistado es hija! que se le va a hacer!  
  
SNMH: Gracias x pensar que ya era hora de acabar con la perfeccion yo pensaba igual. De todas maneras con este cap volvera! Lo siento no puedo evitarlo soy una romantica  
  
MAIKA YUGI: jejeje a Undomiel?? Como no sea x lo de que es una estrella (pa quien no lo pille Undomiel significa estrella de la tarde.... si creo que ya dije que soy fan de Tolkien no? :p) XDD lo del cerebro de los chicos eso tb m lo pregunto! x cierto conozco a uno q no le gustan los deportes!! ^^ XDD xo tp tiene cerebro lo ocupa cn su guitarra ¬¬ (menos mal q no soy su novia si no ya se donde habia ido la guitarra :P)  
  
CYNTHIA: Estoy contigo. Rowling escribe muy bien, pero Tolkien esta muy por encima de ella (admitamoslo). Xo ya me gustaria a mi poder escribirl como J.K!  
  
GIN.GIN: si es ese frasquito no te aturulles, pero no es la Dama del Lago (eso es del rey Arturo) en todo caso la Dama del Bosque. Espero que te guste el señor de los anillos  
  
MARIA: snif gracias x decir que esta historia es bonita.  
  
RINOA: Ya he vuelto espero que te siga gustando. Jejeje yo tambien soy en eso como Lily, nunca me enfado en serio pero cuando lo hago todos tiemblan y estoy de acuerdo es muy triste que se olviden de tu cumple ( pero es que hay cada uno suelto x ahi ¬¬ que tiene la cabeza de adorno)  
  
ANNA: Puede que me pasara un poquillo, nunca me ha pasado algo asi. Si mi novio me hace eso no vuelve vivo a casa le mato alli mismo! ¬¬ (jeje kizas para no acabar en la carcel es x lo q no tngo novio :P). Pero es que lo de olvidar lo d los meses es muy tipico asi q cambie el olvido :p  
  
ULEZMA: si era eso ^^  
  
LUCIA: mmmm tu conoces a Paulika verdad? Lo digo x el tipo de review. jejeje trankila se le ocurre algo asi que no podras estrangularlo, si quieres violarlo siempre puedo intentar dejarte encerrao con el en algun armario XDDD mejor lo dejo que si no Lily me mata a mi.  
  
LALWENDE: Tu frase me ha parecido muy profunda me refiero a lo de esperar es a decepcionar lo que amar es a odiar. Me ha gustado mucho. Chica estas mu loca!! pero me has hecho reir jeje si te entendido! debe ser xq yo tb estoy loca ^.^UU  
  
CRYSTAL23: Que puedo decir aparte de Gracias? Siento que los caps te parezcan cortos, pero me salen asi U_U. De todas maneras sigue disfrutando con la historia Ahora vayamos a la historia!!  
  
James estaba solo en la Sala Comun. Sirius habia ido a buscar a Arabella.,Peter estaba en la enfermeria, Remus en la biblioteca "estudiando" con Patry y Lily... Bueno Lily se habia ido hacia 10 minutos corriendo a su cuarto a llorar. Por su culpa.  
  
James se tapo la cara con las manos. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? ¡Habia olvidado su cumpleaños maldita sea! Tenia que encontrar una manera de compensar a Lily y tenia que encontrarla pronto o la perderia. Y eso si que no podria soportarlo.  
  
Ojala le hubiera comprado un regalo, como habia sido su primera intencion. Pero habian acordado que no se regalarian nada cada vez que cumplieran un mes. Asi que habia dejado el colgante en su sitio y se habia ido. De todas maneras- se dijo James suspirando- No era el no tener regalo lo que habia dolido a Lily. Los regalos le daban igual. Le habia dolido que se olvidara de su cumpleaños. ¿Y ahora que demonios podia hacer?  
  
James estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Remus y Patry habian vuelto y le estaban hablando hasta que Remus le grito al oido.  
  
- JAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEES!!! ¿QUE QUE TE PASAAAAA?  
  
- Joer Remus que susto- contesto dando un brinco- Estoy metido en un buen lio, eso es lo que me pasa  
  
- Venga, hombre. No sera para tanto- intento animarle su amigo  
  
- He olvidado el cumpleaños de Lily....  
  
- Oh Oh... Pues si que estas en un buen lio- dijo Patry  
  
- James, yo creo que si le demostraras a Lily que de verdad la quieres, que te importa te perdonaria- sugirio Remus  
  
- ¿Y como puedo demostrarselo? Tu Patry eres una chica y la conoces bien...  
  
- No lo se- se encogio de hombros la chica- Podria funcionar, pero no puedo darte ideas James. Eso es algo que te tiene que salir del corazon  
  
- Pero si podemos ayudarte a realizarlo si se te ocurre alguna idea- sugirio Remus  
  
- Gracias chicos y creo que tengo una idea pero necesitare mucha ayuda y suerte  
  
- Cuenta con nosotros  
  
Los tres se reunieron y James les conto su plan. Cuando termino de contarlo a Patry se le habia iluminado la cara  
  
- James si Lily no te perdona con esto es que es idiota.  
  
- Pues entonces no hay tiempo que perder ¡ Queda una hora para que acabe el dia!  
  
**************Lily*********************  
  
¿Que puedo decir?  
  
Ahora que he llorado toda mi tristeza y decepcion ya no queda nada. No siento nada. Me he quedado vacia. Hasta hace unos segundos esperaba que, quizas, se te ocurriera algo para que te perdonara por haberte olvidado de mi cumpleaños. Pero ya han dado las 12 y no ha pasado nada. Asi debio sentirse la carroza de Cenicienta al volver a ser calabaza. Por un tiempo fue algo distinto. Pero duro muy poco.  
  
Podrias, por lo menos, haberme seguido hasta mi cuarto. No te habria dejado entrar, al menos no hasta haber llorado del todo, pero hubieras estado ahi, detras de la puerta. Esperando a que abriera para abrazarme y secarme las lagrimas. Pero si abro la puerta solo encontrare vacio. Ni siquiera eso has podido hacer por mi. Es la misma sensacion que, cuando siendo niña, descubri quienes eran los Reyes Magos. Ahora no creia en ellos si no en tu amor. Y tambien ha resultado ser una mentira.  
  
Despues de esto, entre nosotros no queda nada. Ni siquiera amistad. ¿Como podria ser amiga de alguien que me ha hecho tanto daño? Pero, parte de mi aun quiere creer, si no puede ser en nuestro amor si en nuestra amistad y es por ella, James Potter, que te dejare que te expliques. Aun asi, no te equivoques, que te de esta oportunidad no significa nada. Me temo que acabamos de convertirnos en dos extraños y cuanto mas lejos estemos uno del otro mejor. Acabas de convertirte en Nada James, lo mismo que yo...  
  
Lily cerro su diario y se dirigio hacia la Sala Comun. Oiria a James si tenia algo que decirla y despues le olvidaria. Para siempre.  
  
En la Sala Comun, solo encontro a Remus que parecia estar esperandola.  
  
- Hola Lily. Estaba apunto de ir a buscarte  
  
- ¿Para que si puede saberse?  
  
- Es una sorpresa  
  
- No estoy de humor para sorpresas Remus. ¿Donde esta James?  
  
- Con la sorpresa. Ven por favor  
  
A regañadientes, Lily acepto y ambos salieron de la Sala Comun. Por el camino Lily se preguntaba donde irian. No estaba asustada por Filch o la Señora Norris. Bien sabia Dios que si hoy se cruzaban quienes se asustarian serian ellos. No estaba de humor para nada. Poco a poco descubrio a donde la dirigia Remus. Iban a la Torre de Astronomia. Le dieron ganas de darse la vuelta y volver a su cuarto. Su humor solo podia empeorar si iban al lugar de reunion de las parejas mas utilizado de todo Hogwarts. Pero le habia prometido a Remus que le seguiria asi que apreto los dientes y siguio adelante. Y la sorpresa merecio la pena.  
  
James habia iluminado toda la habitacion de arriba con velas y con ayuda de Patry habia hechizado una pared para que saliera de ella musica romantica. Lily no podia creerselo...cuando estaba completamente enfadada con el y con intenciones de tirarle por una ventana desde lo alto de la torre va y le viene con esto..... No sabia si matarlo o besarlo. Asi que opto por hablar  
  
- Muchas gracias James, pero ya no es mi cumpleaños. Son mas de las 12. Aun asi es un detalle, que te acordaras. Uy que tonta... ¡si te lo tuve que recordar yo!  
  
- Tranquilizate Lily. Siento con toda mi alma haberme olvidado y aun mas haberte decepcionado ¿Podrias perdonarme?  
  
- No lo se... No me veo capaz  
  
- Anda Lily. Hazlo por ser tu cumpleaños. Perdonale- pidio Patry desde la puerta.  
  
- Te recuerdo que son mas de las 12 Patry  
  
- No lo son. Son las 23.58. Adelante 10 minutos tu reloj para tener cierto margen  
  
- Traidora! Ya hablaremos luego....  
  
Patry y Remus se fueron de la Torre y Lily se quedo mirando a James con cara de malas pulgas.  
  
- Que aun sea mi cumpleaños, no significa que te perdone.  
  
- Esta bien pero aun asi me gustaria darte tu regalo. Asomate a la ventana.  
  
Lily se asomo a desgana y miro al cielo. Si, estaba muy bonito, pero no veia nada especial. Hasta que de repente se fijo en unas estrellas azules que no habia visto nunca. Brillaban mucho y juntas formaban una frase. Al leerla, Lily no pudo evitar que se le saltaran las lagrimas. Las estrellas decian:  
  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LILY. TE QUIERO JAMES.  
  
Lily se dio la vuelta y miro a James que le sonreia con la esperanza pintada en su rostro.  
  
- Te quiero Lily y siento haberme olvidado de tu cumpleaños¿Me perdonas?  
  
- Yo tambien te quiero y claro que te perdono.  
  
Una sonrisa de alegria aparecio en el rostro de James, que enseguida desaparecio porque Lily le estaba agradeciendo el regalo.  
  
- Es el mejor regalo que he recibido nunca. Gracias.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
;___; sniiiiif ¡Que bonito! ¡Yo quiero un novio asiiiiiii! En fin, epilogos aparte este es el ultimo capitulo buuuua que penaaaaa!! ;__;. De todas maneras dejadme revieeeews que me animan mucho! y asi escribire el epilogo mas rapido. intentare que este antes del 23 pero tambien tengo otra historia que acabar asi que ya sabeis reeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeew! pleaseeeeee. X cierto Nikkyta me gustaria que me dejaras una dire de email xq me gustaria que participaras en una cosa. Lalwende contigo tb kerria hablar xo como firmas ya se d donde sacar tu email ;). Si no kereis que os lo cuente decirmelo en la review asi no violo vuestra intimidad! :P Besos a todos y dejad reviewwww!! 


	6. Y despues de unos años Harry

snif! ;____; este es el epilogo de este fic. Me da mucha pena acabarlo!! pero en algun momento tienen que terminarse. Cambiando de tema y hablando de cosas mas alegres. En seguidita me voy a poner a escribir mi nuevo fic se va a llamar Guerra en Hogwarts y espero que lo leais!^^UU  
  
LALWENDE: jeje lo de un novio igualito que James pero en Sirius ya se andara ;)  
  
NIKKYTTA: Si me salio una Lily un poco tonta que se le va a hacer. jeje pero si consigo un regalo como el suyo yo tambien me pondria tonta! que envidia me da!!  
  
RINOA: Me alegro que te guste la comparacion, jeje es lo que me dice mi madre cada vez que olvido algo (lo que pasa muuuuy a menudo). Espero que te siga pareciendo adorable el epilogo, creo que he superado mis propios niveles de cursileria :P  
  
NIMPH: Ya se que Lily exagero, pero es que cuando lo escribi tenia un dia dramatico y me alegro que pienses que los primeros capitulos son poeticos! Me salieron del alma y son mis favoritos sobre todo el primero  
  
A LA WARRA( ESTOOO LOCAA) DE MI AMIGA... ABREVIANDO PAULA: ¬¬ ya lo continuo no me estreseeeees!! acabo de subir 1 cap y lo sabes! y lo de tikis mikis la chica tenia que hacerse la dura! o que pasa se olvidan d tu cumpleaños y n cuanto te ponen ojos triste perdonas? Pos no!! un pelin de sufrimiento no les viene mal :P ups se me olvido lo de las recomendaciones. OK Recomiendo el fic de Paulika La Batalla, tb el de Lalwende Merodeadores vrs Harry y una peli El otro lado de la Cama. creo que ya esta todo ^^  
  
PATRY: Me alegro que te guste el fic y que pienses que no es cursi. WEEEEEEE ADOPTARMEEEEE!!! KIERO SER PRIMA!!(AUNQUE SEA PRIMA SEGUNDA) ^_____^  
  
SNMH: jeje conocer chicos como James es lo que queremos todas. Me pregunto donde se esconderan.....  
  
Y ahora* tachan tachan* el epilogo!  
  
Lily llevaba toda la tarde intentando que su hijo se durmiera, pero este parecia tener otra opinion y no estaba dispuesto a hacer caso a su madre.  
  
- ¿Que Harry? ¿Quieres esperar a que vuelva papa??  
  
El bebe dio un gritito de alegria, lo que Lily interpreto como un si y empezo a reir mientras revolvia el ya de por si desordenado pelo de su hijo. Su hijo.... Si alguien le hubiera dicho cuatro o cinco años atras que se casaria con James Potter, le habria mandado a freir esparragos. ¿Casarse con uno de sus mejores amigos? Ni loca Pero asi habia sido.  
  
Cuando James le pidio que se casara con el, Lily no habia sabido como reaccionar. Le queria con locura, pero le parecia demasiado pronto. Al fin y al cabo acababan de terminar el colegio y acababan de encontrar los dos trabajo como aurores. Era un poco pronto para pensar en casarse y formar una familia.  
  
Pero hubo algo que hizo a Lily replantarse todas sus dudas. Estaban en guerra y ambos eran aurores, lo que significaba que podian morir cualquier dia. En otras ciricunstancias, Lily le habria pedido mas tiempo, pero en plena guerra esperar podia significar que luego fuera demasiado tarde. Y no estaba dispuesta a morir sin haberse casado con el hombre que amaba.  
  
-¿Que me contestas Lily?- pregunto James- Llevas diez minutos sin decirme nada. ¿Que es esto?¿Una venganza por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta que te quiero y ser tan olvidadizo?  
  
- Podria ser- se rio Lily- Pero sabes que ese no es mi estilo...Solo estaba pensando  
  
- Entonces ¿Que me contestas?  
  
- Que si. Me casare contigo James- dijo antes de besarle  
  
Para Lily ese habia sido el dia mas feliz de su vida. Hasta que nacio Harry. Nadie podria negar que era hijo de James. Eran completamente iguales, habia fotos de James de bebe para demostrarlo aunque no hacia falta, excepto por un pequeño detalle: sus ojos. A Lily le daba mucha pena que Harry tuviera los ojos verdes como los suyos, en vez de oscuros como su padre. Los ojos de James siempre habian sido su debilidad y ella lo sabia. Fue de ellos de lo primero que se enamoro, despues lo haria del resto. Una vez se habia quejado de eso a James, pero el no habia estado de acuerdo.  
  
- Ya se parece demasiado a mi. Me alegro que tenga los ojos de su preciosa madre.  
  
Mientras lo decia la habia mirado de una forma tan especial, con tanto amor que Lily se sintio como si fuera un tesoro muy preciado y sabia que para James asi era porque para ella el era tambien un tesoro preciado.  
  
Un gemido interrumpio sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Estas cansado cariño?- le pregunto al bebé- Te canto una nana y te duermes ¿vale?  
  
Lily lo cogio en brazos y se puso a cantarle una nana.  
  
James Potter entro en casa despues de un duro dia de trabajo. La situacion era cada vez peor. Voldemort aumentaba de poder dia tras dia y empezaba a ser necesario que el y su familia se escondieran. Con un suspiro cerro la puerta principal  
  
Aunque la situacion fuera tan grave, no podia evitar sonreir cada vez que volvia a casa. Sobretodo, si como hoy, se oia la voz de su mujer cantando. Su voz era uno de los muchos secretos que guardaba Lily. James se habia sorprendido la primera vez que la oyo cantar. Fue el dia de su boda y recordaria esa cancion toda la vida:  
  
"Como comenzamos yo no lo se  
  
la historia que no tiene fin  
  
Ni como llegaste a ser la mujer  
  
que toda la vida pedi  
  
Contigo hace falta pasion  
  
y un toque de poesia  
  
Y sabiduria pues yo  
  
trabajo con fantasias  
  
Recuerdas el dia que te cante  
  
fue en subito escalofrio  
  
Por si no lo sabes te lo dire  
  
Yo nunca deje de sentirlo..."  
  
El tampoco habia dejado de sentirlo desde ese dia. Era su voz la que le habia causado ese escalofrio. Era una voz preciosa que hacia que no quisieras escuchar otra cosa distinta. ¿Por que lo habia escondido tanto tiempo?  
  
Por timidez. Lily odiaba ser el centro de atencion, pero James no podia culpar a la gente porque la miraran. Lily era un angel. Su angel  
  
James se acerco a la puerta de donde salia la voz de su esposa sin hacer ruido para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba alli. La escena era encantadora. Lily estaba de espaldas a el con su hijo en brazos e intentando que se durmiera. Pero Harry ya habia demostrado que le encantaba llevar la contraria a su madre y no parecia tener ganas de dormir  
  
Harry, que estaba apoyado en el hombro de su madre, al ver a su padre en la puerta dio un grito de alegria y empezo a moverse para intentar llegar hasta el. Lo que hizo que Lily se diera la vuelta y sonriera.  
  
- ¿Que Harry?¿Quieres ir con papa?  
  
James cogio a su hijo en brazos mientras sonreia. Su mujer y su hijo ¿Quien lo hubiera pensado?  
  
- Me alegro de verte- dijo Lily antes de darle un beso- Te he echado de menos  
  
- Y yo a ti- contesto devolviendole el beso  
  
Cuando se separaron vieron que Harry, por fin se habia dormido. James lo dejo con cuidado en su cuna. Aun no se creia que el y Lily habian creado ese bebe. Era algo maravilloso y a la vez aterrador. Mientras le veia dormir James abrazo a su mujer y penso que era el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. Lo que no sabia, es que en ese mismo instante, su mujer pensaba lo mismo sobre ella  
  
FIN  
  
Aqui acabo todo. Solo me falta decir que aqui todo pertenece a Rowling ,menos el argumento y el personaje llamado Patry que son mios. La cancion que aparece en este cap tampoco es mia. Es de Eros Ramazzotti y se llama "La cosa mas bella". Muchos besos y espero que nos veamos pronto. Podeis dejarme review de este epilogo porque los leere. Asi que venga dejadlo porfaaaaa ^^ 


End file.
